El Regalo Perfecto
by cerezo-zorro01
Summary: Despues de un divorcio, de tener una hija de 15 años, ¿Cual seria el regalo perfecto para una mujer?... Que su verdadero Amor estuviera a su lado tal vez!
**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen: todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, ni tampoco me pertenece la imagen de portada.

Pero la idea de este Fic es de mi Autoria.

* * *

 **El Regalo Perfecto.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo Unico**

 **.**

 **.**

Iba caminando por la aldea muy distraída, viendo como poco a poco los aldeanos empezaban abrir los puestos y el Sol empezaba alumbrar todo dando paso a un hermoso amanecer.

Mientras continuaba recorriendo los puestos, comprando lo necesario, siendo atendida con mucho estimó por los aldeanos, escucho como alguien la llamaba.

—Sakura grito desde Lejos Ino, siendo acompañada de su esposo Sai.

Al escuchar el grito de su amiga volteó en su dirección, pero no había terminado de voltear cuando ya tenía a su mejor amiga abrazándola fuertemente, casi asfixiándola.

—Ino basta me ahogas dijo Sakura deshaciendo el abrazo de su amiga.

—Jo, Sakura no es para que me trates así, dijo Ino con voz dolida, Yo solo quería felicitarte Frente de marquesina término de decir.

—¿Cómo que frente de marquesina? Pregunto Sakura con una vena saltando en su sien.

—Te estoy Felicitando y sólo entendiste la ofensa dijo Ino molesta.

—Gracias! Ino puerca dijo Sakura sin prestar atención a su amiga, volteando a ver a Sai.

—Feliz cumpleaños Sakura dijo Sai con una sonrisa amable. (N/A: valla que estar casado con Ino lo cambio (°·°#) ).

—Gracias Sai respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a la torre Hokage dijo Sai despidiendo se.

—Ok, amor nos vemos luego dijo Ino.

—Hasta luego Sai dijo Sakura, viendo como su amigo se dirigía a la torre, y ella veia el lugar donde debería estar el Hokage con tristeza.

—¿Y como esta Sarada? Pregunto Ino, llamando la atención de su amiga.

—Muy bien dijo Sakura, mientras regresaba a sus compras siendo seguida por su amiga.

—¿Y como esta Inojin? Pregunto Sakura.

—Muy bien, cada día esta mas guapo respondió Ino, mientras ambas amigas se detenían en una tienda.

—Ya veo, cada día estamos mas viejos dijo Sakura con una Sonrisa.

—Jajaja lo dices por ti, por que yo aun estoy en plena flor de la juventud decia Ino.

—Jajaja, no cambias Ino dice Sakura, mientras veía a su amiga y negaba con la cabeza.

Al terminar de hacer las compras ambas amigas empezaron a caminar, con dirección a la casa de la cumpleañera, mientras continuaban caminando sin darse cuenta ambas amigas pasaron cerca de la casa del Hokage.

Para muchos sería normal, ver al Séptimo Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto siendo abrazado cariñosamente por Hinata Hyuga su esposa, esa imagen causo un gran dolor en Sakura que se reflejo en su mirada jade, que fue notado por Ino al ver la tristeza y mirada opaca de su amiga.

—Vamos! tenemos que salir de aquí dijo Ino, tomando de la mano a su amiga y arrastrando la lejos de allí.

Lo que ninguna noto fue como Hinata las había visto alejarse.

En la casa de la peli rosa, ambas amigas entraron al lugar.

—¿Donde esta Sarada? Pregunto Ino, al ver el lugar tan vacío.

—Esta de misión respondió Sakura, mientras iba a la cocina a guardar las cosas que había comprado, y montaba hacer un Te.

—Ya veo, dijo Ino, ¿Te sientes sola? Pregunto.

—Cuando estoy aquí! Y no en el hospital susurro Sakura, aun triste.

—Sakura! ¿Lo amas? Pregunto Ino, sobresaltando a su amiga.

—Mas de lo que, ni yo misma llegue a imaginar susurro ella, con voz apagada y tristeza.

Ino al ver a su amiga así de triste, la abrazo dándole su apoyo...—Sabes, Naruto también te Ama.

—Lo se, pero ya lo viste el tiene su familia, y yo no le puedo ofrecer nada.

Ino la abofeteo...—Sabes, que nos es así después, de tantos años, después de tantos errores, después de que tu te casaras con Sasuke y tuvieras a Sarada, después de que el se casara con Hinata y tuviera a Bol y Hima, aun así el te Ama y Tu a el, terminó de decir en voz baja.

—No comprendes Ino, destruire una familia dijo mientras de su rostro salían lágrimas.

—No, no lo haras tienes que entender que han pasado Dieciséis años, donde ambos han ocultado lo que sienten uno por el otro, Sakura yo soy testigo del amor que se tienen.

—Aun así, por el bien de la relación de Sarada y Bolutto entre Naruto yo no puede haber nada.

—Eres una testaruda! Sarada y Bolt los entenderán, y se que el noviazgo de ellos no tendrá problemas, por que al igual que tu y Naruto, ellos se aman...— Dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

—Pero... Fue interrumpida por Ino, —Pero nada! Tu tienes que darte una oportunidad, terminó de decir mientras iba a la salida de la casa.

Justo antes de irse volvió hablar...— Hinata es mi amiga, y no la quiero ver sufrir, pero tu eres mi mejor amiga y odio verte llorar, recuerda Sasuke es pasado, terminó de decir mientras se iba.

Después de ver a su amiga irse, sintió una gran soledad, se sentía tan vacía como lo estuvo, cuando estaba casada con Sasuke, luego de tomar un te se sento en el Sofá a recordando todos los acontecimientos de su vida, tanto así que se quedo dormida.

Flash Blach

—Sakura-chan duele verte y no poder abrazarte, besarte, y amarte libremente, dijo Naruto con dolor, medio ebrio.

—Naruto, yo te amo! Dijo Sakura también ebria, sorprendiendo a su amigo.

—¿Hablas enserio?, —dijo un poco repuesto del alcohol que había ingerido.

—Si! Desde hace tanto que te Amo,— dice con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

Mientras el limpiaba las pocas lágrimas resbalando de su hermoso rostro de porcelana, —Sakura-chan! ¿Dime desde cuando me amas?, respondeme rogo con una mirada llena de Súplica.

—Desde antes que terminara la guerra! Respondió con una sonrisa un poco melancólica.

—Entonces era cierto! —Susurro Naruto para si mismo, recordando las palabras de Sai años atrás.

Al no escuchar respuesta de su amigo y con cabeza gacha se levanto, del mueble donde estaba sentada, y medio tambaleante por el alcohol, camino hacia la salida de la oficina del Hokage.

No noto el momento en que Naruto se levanto y la azoto contra la puerta, y la beso de una manera suave, al principio aturdida no correspondio el beso, pero justo cuando el se iba a separar, ella lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a corresponder, con torpeza como si fuera su primer beso, y luego con mas destreza, entre abrio sus labios dandole el permiso al Hokage aque explorará su boca, y viceversa pero como todo lo bueno acaba, la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

Aun abrazados, y quedando sus rostros uno muy cerca del otro, sus labios unidos por un hilo de saliva y sus respiraciones aceleradas, y sus ojos opacos por la carga de deseo.

—Eh soñado tantas beses con besarte, mi Sakura-chan, tanto que ahora parece solo un sueño —Susurro el.

—No, no lo es! Te Amo tanto Naruto... Susurro entrecortada ella.

—Y yo a Te Amo a ti mi flor,— dijo Naruto.

Recordando quien era el, donde estaban, y que el aun era casado, lo alejo poco a poco.

—¿Porque me alejas? —dice extrañado de la actitud de ella.

—Tu estas casado y yo no quiero ser un estorbo para ti, —Susurro con la cabeza gacha aun recostada a la puerta.

—Escucha bien, tu nunca seras un estorbo para mi,—dijo el mientras se acercaba y elevaba el rostro de su amiga.

—Esto no esta bien! —Susurro ella, viendolo directamente a esos ojos color cielo, en los cuales cualquier chica se perdería.

—Yo me divorciare de Hinata, —Susurro El.

—No, lo hagas! — pidio ella.

—No, la amo y por una vez sere egoísta, hasta entonces esperame Sakura-chan, —Pidio el.

—Yo, no puedo lo sient...—El coloco dos dedos en sus labios, interrumpiendo lo que diría ella.

—Prometo que me divorciare y me casare contigo, —Sellando su promesa con un beso.

Fin del Flash Blach.

Aún dormida sentía como alguien, acariciaba su rostro, despertando y abriendo sus ojos jades lo vio a Naruto, sentado cerca a ella en el sillón.

—Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan! —Susurro el de cerca, maravillado al verla despertar.

—Gracias, Naruto! —Susurro nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo.

—Tenemos que hablar! — dijo Naruto con mirada seria.

—¿De que?, —Quizo saber ella mientras se acomodada bien en el sillon.

—Hace dos meses que no te veo! —Declaró un poco molesto.

—Eh estado ocupada Naruto, — Respondió sin mucho interés.

—Me evitas, desde que nos declaramos, —dijo muy serio.

—No, es asi! Solo que tu y tienes tu familia, — Susurro ella igual de seria que el.

—Te hice una promesa, y voy a cumplir, —Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa calidad.

Antes de que ella hablara, le mostró un sobre amarillo, lo que causó que ella lo mirara extrañado.

—Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, —dijo mientras le daba el sobre.

Ella aun extrañada, lo agarro y saco los documentos que allí estaban, leyendo el contenido decia " Acta de Divorcio" sorprendida vio que tenia la firma de Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto.

—Etto es imposible, —Dijo Sakura, mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos impresionada...—Acabo de destruir un matrimonio, terminó de decir.

—No, tu no has destruido nada mi Sakura-chan! —Dijo el abrazandola, y ocasionando que el sobre callera al suelo con una nota.

Sakura deshizo el abrazo de Naruto y recogió la nota, la leyó.

Nota de: Hinata Hyuga

Sakura-san por favor haz feliz a Naruto-kun, se que tu lograrás que el chico que alguna vez fue regrese, lo que no hice yo, lo lograras tu.

Yo hable con Sarada-san, Bolt y Hima-chan ellos comprenden, que ustedes dos merecen ser feliz.

Posdata: Feliz cumpleaños, espero te guste mi regalo.

Al terminar de leer lágrimas de alivio recorrían el rostro de la peli rosa.

—Ella también quería el divorcio, y sabe que te amo! —Dijo mientras la abrazaba y le robaba un beso.

—Ahora, sere egoísta yo Naruto,— Dijo ella con una sonrisa entre lágrimas...— ¿Uzumaki Naruto, te gustaría casarte conmigo? —Le propuso matrimonio, sorprendiendo lo.

—Por supuesto que si, mi Sakura-chan! —Respondió el feliz alzando la en brazos mientras empezaba a dar vueltas por la casa.

Aun en brazos del Sakura lo beso, con pasión y dulzura...—¡Sabes Tu eres mi Regalo Perfecto! —Dijo con una sonrisa hermosa.

Agradeciendo internamente a Hinata por la nota y el Regalo, Sakura prometió cuidar su mas preciada posesión el Amor que Naruto y Ella se tenían.

Ese mismo día, al atardecer ambos se casaron a las afueras de la aldea en un precioso manantial, siendo testigos de su amor todos sus amigos e hijos, siendo el sexto hokage Kakashi, quien realizó la ceremonia.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/A:** Sean sinceros que les parece mi historia?

Este es un OS, escrito de regalo de cumpleaños para Sakura, que cumplió años ayer 28/03...Un poco tarde pero segur, y tambien un pequño regalo a mrcocomanx, disculpa la demora de mi FF: Valentine s Day, tratare de actualizarlo este viernes.

Psdt: Luego continúo con mis otros Fic


End file.
